kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Seijūrō Akashi/@comment-122.53.224.56-20150711155757
You know i really have no opinion on Akashi at first, before i actually met him on the anime all i could say about him is that his probably strong and crazy as the rest of the generation. However when i first saw him on the flesh almost murdering kagami with a scissor i could only compare myself to furihata.. i needed at least 5 second to compose myself and breath because his that teriffying that i actually froze in front of the computer screen. I immediately labelled him as the most terrfying villain with the coolest demeanor and every time i see him even in split second i felt chills running down my spine while smilling.. i actually don't know why i am smilling though. then i watch him play against Shutuko i felt the same fear and despair midorin and takao felt on the anime (I love Midorima and Takao specially Midorima's eccentricities) i felt the same heartbreak midorima might have felt when Akashi didn't accept his congratualtions and cried along with him. i am one of those who relay on the anime since i have no patience on reading the manga. Although evey fear i might have felt on the first akashi i met have been shattered when i met the nice, polite and very passionate akashi of taeko and that moment i know i have found the true GOM i would give my heart with, honestly speaking at first it was kuroko but i always have my reservation on kuroko.. i felt like his reason is not enough for me (SORRY). i saw him became the leader whose compasionate with his teammates and trying to control the uncontrollable beast that is the generation of miracles. i was one of those who begged Murrasakibara to retract his claim and hated the "evil" Akashi and wanted to hug the life out of the real Akashi. When i saw Season 3 episode 23 and everything have been explained i felt like i was hit by a brick in the heart, i understand now why i smile whenever i saw him.. unconsiously i saw how strong he is. you know speaking from experience, losing a support system is really hard especially if its your mother, i was on the same spot and felt the same want to be somebody else as he is and i lost my mom when i was so much older than akashi. He only want his friends to remain as a constant to his life, don't worry Sei right now i'm sure they will always be there for you. In conclusion: it felt like Akashi has maximize his screen time and became the most well rounded character, more rounded than kuroko could ever be (sorry kuroko fans). i never thought i'm going to be this obsessed with a character that has been revealed way after most of the characters has been established but Akashi is really different through it all.. P.S: I LOVE THE "REAL" SEIJURO AKASHI! Sooooorrrryyy for the long post but i have to say it :) -Deanne